A 100 Ways Things Can Go Wrong
by Blitz-o-Broski
Summary: An original character finds himself in the world of DHMIS. Things only go downhill from there.


Note of the Author: Hello! This story was written by me originally as a request and birthday present for one of my bestest friends but we had a falling out after his STUPID GF started spreading FAKE RUMOURS that I'm, like, in love with her and cheated on him with her? which is totally not true, I wouldn't touch her with a telegraph pole even, LMAO. Fuck you Maggy. So I changed a few details and voila, a different protag, a different fandom and a different romance. Thanks to my plot checker, 'Dette (haha, you silly yaoi fangirl x'D [ ;'D ]) and capitalization editor, Trev. Without you, I don't think I'd ever finish this version of the story. Thanks so much for the support! Love you both, and see you after holiday. (Have fun in Warsaw, Trev, my buddy!)

Ever since I remember, I didn't have a name. That, of course, isn't to say I never had one, no, no, I most likely did, I just don't remember what it was and no one I know, and I know no one, would know who I used to be before... whatever it was that happened, caused me to forget who I was. It is also the reason why I don't have any family and live alone despite being only nineteen years old, as far as I remember. I don't know who my parents are, or if they're even still alive, but I believe they're good people. I don't recall having a bad childhood or anything like that.

I don't look like much. I'm pretty pale-skinned and I have strange black lines under my eyes. My hair used to be a light brown colour but I made it a dull blue with hair dye I found while shopping a few months ago. I'm not much of a fashion fan and with my limited amount of money per month I mostly wear jeans and those cheap so called "ugly christmas sweaters", as where I live it is rather cold. I only wear T-shirts when it's too warm for sweaters. Today it was snowing again, so I put on my favourite and oldest sweater, the teal one with a snowman on it, and my winter boots I bought on sale once.

I also put on the two rings I always have with me, although I don't remember why or where I got them. They're both simple golden bands with a gem on them, one has a blue gem and one an orange gem. I feel motivated to do something whenever I look at them. I'm just not sure what.

I left my house to buy groceries, and when I came back, there was something on my front porch. A bag.

I looked around to see if whoever left it there was still around but I didn't see anyone.

I took the bag inside my house and examined it. It was empty, save for a single item. That item was a remote, with a single unlabeled button on it. It had no batteries, so I went upstairs and searched for a pair of batteries. After a few minutes of looking through drawers I finally found them and put them in the remote.

But was it safe to press the button? It could've been useless, a stupid prank maybe. But what if it was a trap? A bomb of some sort? I mean, it could be a trap. There's always a possibility that it's a trap. But it could also not be a trap. There is a definite chance that it is not a trap.

I sighed. Even if it was, there were very few people out there who knew of my existance, and those were mostly people who worked at the market. They were complete strangers to me. I had nothing to lose, really.

I remembered vague memories of a life I never remembered having and took a deep breath.

It's now or... later - I thought - and I'd rather it be now. And with that thought I pressed the button.

I woke up with an awful headache in a place I didn't recognize. It seemed like a normal house, with various decorations, such as pictures of three puppets, hanged on the walls. I tried standing up but my limbs were not responding properly. My legs felt strangely... wobbly, and my arms just didn't feel right. I looked down and what I saw honestly startled me. My hands were no longer the pale white I was used to seeing on them, but a light green and instead of skin they had a felt-like texture.

The ffffffffffffffffffffuck - I mumbled to myself, too dumbfounded for a dfferent reaction.

After a few more attempts I managed to get up and stand straight, but then I heard someone talking. Or even multiple someones talking. I clearly heard two people talking about something. A TV show? Did they even realize I was here?

I moved slightly closer in the direction I believed the room they were in was but stopped when I heard another voice.

There's always time for a song. - the voice said.

Suddenly, music started playing and it confused me greatly. I walked up to the door, just enough to see some of the other room but not enough for anyone in it to see me - I hoped.

What I saw confused me even more. The three puppets I saw on the pictures on the wall were all sitting around a TV while a clock with limbs danced - if you can even call that dancing, really - around them while singing about time.

Maybe the remote was a trap. Did it cause me to hallucinate? Was I dreaming? That was a strange dream, if it was a dream. I searched for the remote around me but it was nowhere to be seen. Did I lose it? I hope not. Though I probably did.

Suddenly I no longer was looking at the four puppets near a TV and instead they were in a bathroom. I felt wrong looking at that so I looked away. The clock continued his song, however. I kept listening and after a few more lines decided that that clock is not very good at rhyming.

Just as suddenly as the room they were in changed, the entire area around them changed, and I, along with them, was now standing somewhere in... well... space. Thankfully, the others were too busy looking in front of them to notice me.

The red puppet guy with long hair started complaining that if the clock continues doing that they'll miss their show, but the clock refused to listen.

The scenery once again changed, this time to victorian times and I cringed more and more as the lyrics continued. Cobbles and plague and speaking in rhyme? I don't remember reading about that in the history books. The others walked through the town for a while and I followed them, not wanting to get lost in this weird and probably unescapable situation.

The area around us changed once again, making me more and more dizzy. I looked around me and noticed the yellow boy puppet lift an entire tree and I couldn't help myself but go what the hell.

The green bird guy puppet was building a house of cards when the clock suddenly karate chopped it into oblivion. That made me laugh, silently, to myself.

There is a time and a place for mucking around! - said the clock angrily.

Like birthdays! - answered the bird guy, to which the red guy added - And camping! - and where exactly did that tent come from? It wasn't there before.

I'm friends with my dad! - said the yellow guy and I looked in his direction. Now where did his dad come from? He definitely wasn't there before.

The dad, a tall yellow puppet with an... interesting face, to say the least, just stood there, breathing heavily, as he looked in my direction and I felt strange. In that moment I decided two things: I was not anywhere near my home anymore and I was attracted to a creepy puppet dad. I also decided to make my appearance known to the other puppets, since at least one of them was aware of my presence.

Excuse me! - I started, walking out from behind the tree. - Do you perhaps know where exactly this place we're in is? I don't recall ever- - I stopped when I saw the clock glaring at me.

Now who's this? - the red guy asked, looking at the others.

I don't know, I've never seen him before. - answered the bird guy.

Who are you? - asked the yellow guy.

I looked at them and thought to myself, before finally answering. - My name is Buddy. - I said.


End file.
